Arteropk History
DeviousPk's history is a very interesting topic to talk about. Not only has DeviousPk been around for over three years, but also has had multiple name changes and even a new owner. I will not be able to cover everything on this page, because there is simply too much to talk about, but surely will be emphasizing on the main events during the DeviousPk History. __FORCETOC__ 'The "old" DeviousPk' This server was owned by Terrence. He started with Closure (Arsen) you can say, he mainly fixed bugs and made sure everything was going good for Terrence's server. He then left to RecklessPk. He got this server from Graham to play around with for a certain amount of money each month. This server started December 21, 2011 and was a great success and was constantly in the top #5 on Runelocus. Many of the current ArteroPk members are considered veterans, as they played the old DeviousPk. Altough the "old" DeviousPk was a great succes, there were also a lot of things that went wrong. You can view old forums here 'Duplication Glitches' During the start of DeviousPk there were many dupes that resided in the game, which effected the economy of DeviousPk until its last day; however, not many were told on how they were done. A few that occured was you'd duel and spawn items, thus doubling your items after the duel arena stake, or something around those lines. It was abused by a staff member and then later patched. The one that I personally know about, was the dupe which abled you to do any item that had a gp value of less than 1m or so so it was able to go in your Pak Yak or any BOB (forgot exact amount, however that's irrelavent) this bug abled you to put items in your BOB and then spawn another which would still have them in its "inventory" however the other one that just died would drop all the items. This effected the prices of nex, hweens, santas, partyhats and rares. There was also an event that occured in the last days of the old DeviousPk where a veteran named "Deposit Box" and multiple friends (unknown), were able to abuse the voting system, and gain over 10,000+ voting points per minute. To this day, it is still unknown how it was done. Deposit Box was a well known dicer as he did not scam people. Now we know why, because he basically had spawn commands. 'Forum Hacks' There were multiple forum hacks during the two years. Some said Soren hacked the forums but he really didn't. Someone from another hack site was able to acess the database, and it had Terrence's password. Amir and a few others, also had the database. During this time I was in a chat with other staff members which basically handled all the bug abusing, rwting and higher things with the administrators (Patrick, Terrence, as well as David). So instead of me logging on Terrence's account I had to wait for approval, I did send the database on skype to Patrick but it was too late, Amir or Soren was able to get to it and ruined the forums via AdminCP. Another hack was with Lawrence, this was pretty obvious coming from him. He was not getting paid. Simple, Terrence had quite the lack of dedication to pay his administrators which led to many problems (such as Patrick abusing, etc). Lawrence was easily able to mess around with the forums as he had access to the webhost and had downloaded many hidden plugins on the forums itself which weren't found. One of his last posts were in the News section where he said that if anyone would comment on the post, a random forum and in-game account would be deleted and ipbanned. Lawrence was a player who showed Terrence his ability to forums develop, during this time Ruby was trying to help Patrick work out the forums, but Terrence just accepted his offer by giving him Administrator, and then later he became staff manager, etc; however; he was not paid resulting in him abusing, and getting demoted. 'Staff abusing' During the time of the "old" Deviouspk, the staff team was very solid, but there were always one or two exceptions in the staff team causing trouble, abusing and some of them a pain in the ass (yes, they were). 'Abomination/Patrick' He was in charge of the social media (Facebook,Twitter and Youtube) for DeviousPk. He also had the admin rank in-game, but it didn't have spawn commands. After not being paid for his $300 that Terrence owed him, he decided to take it out on the community. He made a video of it, also explaining why he did it. So for more information about this, click here. 'Mlp/Dj pon3/Kyle' He was a moderator in DeviousPk at the time. Being fed up with something, he decided to teleport dicers into level 50 wilderness with his friend and killed them. He got demoted and banned. After that, the coder at the time (Martin), fixed the ::Xteletome command so that staff members would not be able to teleport members into the wilderness anymore. If you did try too, it would say "I don't think so...". 'Isaiah' When Terrence basically "gave" his little brother, Isaiah, a owner rank, he decided to rwt big time. Spawning in rares and selling them for high prices to players. Of course no one knew about this, except when Jean-Paul made a video of Isaiah trying to sell him rares. 'So much more...' Too many to list. Names such as Bianca and Aussie Pride also come into mind when talking about abusing. 'Wildy Massacre' During 2013 October, there was released a new item called "Ring Of Slaying". This item was supposed to increase your hitting accuracy, but it was too much. A few people abused this glitch, and they hit constant 990s on other players. People lost Primal Mauls, Torva sets and other items during that day. Bug Abusers were banned and glitch was fixed. 'Funny stories' 'Terrence'd' Basically, Terrence was pretty good at economics persay, and thought that if he reset the rich people and left them with a bit left they won't quit and they'll just rebuild. Also with the logic that resetting someone that has enough items worth for 100 players or so, it wouldn't hurt if they got reset and only lose one player. He also once posted on someone's thread after a bank pic "terrence'd" that's when it pretty much blew up because he actually recognized people actually gave it a name. After that people would just mention it when you were rich even though he never really reset anyone for no reason after DeviousPK was owned by his brother Isaiah and he went to RecklessPk. 'Why did updates stop?' Simple, the server started with developers, and then they left for different reasons, no one left to develop=no updates. Terrence however did try to add small updates, but he wasn't really that bright in the coding area. 'RuneReborn' It was an old server that was meant to be opened by Terrence as an economy server with the same concept, as he was planning this when the server was successful; however, it did get a forums and a website it never really succeeded, so that project failed; however, later on it was the new name for DeviousPk after what happened between Terrence and Graham. As Terrence stopped paying his admins, he also forgot to pay Graham the monthly amount they agreed too. Graham took the domain name and Terrence changed it to RuneReborn. From that moment on, the server went downhill. 'The End' Since the admins (David and Martin) were not being paid, no updates happened. People got bored and started leaving. Boomkoheadsh (Thomas), Ilikewomen (Steve), Come Again (Jean-Paul), David and Mad Turnip (Martin) saw this happening and decided to take matter into their own hands. They all resigned (Except for Jean Paul as he wasn't staff), without abusing. They made their own RSPS called AxionPk (Which currently is offline) and released it with enormous success. But after problems with voting and coders, they decided to close the server for good. During the progress of making axionpk and releasing it, Terrence unfortunatly passed away and Isaiah was left with Runereborn and was not able to get it back to it's glory. He was 18 years old. 'The "New" DeviousPk' When the old DeviousPk changed names, Graham took its domain. He later sold it to a man called Arthur (Arre). He made his own server with that domain. He soon got the support from Ferry, who is now the co-owner. The server had great growth early on as its domain name was very popular around the runescape private server community. It should be kept in mind that the "Old" DeviousPk and the "New" DeviousPk have nothing in common, what so ever. No files were shared or exchanged. The game was different, only the name was the same. 'Arteropk' After a lot of talking, the owners decided to change Deviouspk's name to ArteroPk. This is the server we currently play!